eine andere Wahl
by Li Ping
Summary: was ist wenn Mulder das andere Stoffherz gewählt hätte? Paper Hearts


„Wähle sie aus." „Was?" Mulder schaute John Lee Roche an, der vor ihm saß. Er wußte was er meinte, doch er fragte um zu klären. „Du wählst die eine, die deine Schwester war, und ich werde dir mitteilen, wo sie ist." Er pausierte und maß Mulders Reaktion. „Hallo, komm, es ist eine fünfzig-fünfzig Chance." Er schob die Stoffherzen an den Tischrand und stellte sie parallel zu einander auf. „Ein von beiden Wegen, ich gebe dir ein Opfer." Mulder erwog seine Möglichkeiten und, vorsichtig und absichtlich zeigte er auf das Herz zu seiner rechten. Roche studierte sein Gesicht mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck. „Dieser? Bist du sicher das du diesen willst?" Mulder schaute Roche mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck an, blickte dann bei Scully, die konzentriert immer noch bei Roche starrte, über seine Schulter. Es war Mulders Wahl. War er sicher? Nein. Er änderte seine Meinung und zeigte schnell beim anderen Herzen zu seiner linken. Es war weich, weißer Flanell mit einem purpurroten und rosa Druck. „Dieser dann?" fragte Roche, die Ecken seines Mundes etwas nach oben gebogen. „Ja." Antwortete Mulder leise, aber fest. "Kay. Ja, das ist eine gute Wahl. Ok, willst du dieses schreiben?"

Mulder blickte um ihn und nahm die Anblicke und die Klänge vom Gebiet auf. Er biß seine niedrigere Lippe nervös. Scully ging hinter ihn aufwärts. „Er sagte, daß sie hier wäre." Er sagte, ohne sich zu drehen. „Neben dem Spielplatz, nur vor den Bäumen. Eine gerade Linie von den Schwüngen." „Bist du bereit?" fragte Scully. Er pausierte, „ja." Mulder begann zu den Bäumen mit Scully drei Schritte hinter ihm weg. Ihn entlang zu knien, fing an, aufs Geratewohl zu graben, gleichgültig zu dieser Tatsache, daß sein Armani-Anzug nicht zu dieser Art von Aktivität paßte. Nach einem Moment stand er und ging zu einem anderen Gebiet; und fing wieder an, sich bei der Erde verzweifelt zu graben. Scully bog sich nach unten neben ihn und setzte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter, die sich bemüht, ihn dazuzubringen, ihr zuzuhören, ihn zu beruhigen und in ihn irgendein Gefühl zu reden. "Mulder... holen wir ein Team hier heraus." Sie bemühte sich, seinen Blick zu fangen, aber er war vor ihm auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber keine war bevorstehend. „Laß jemand anders dieses machen." Mulder gab ein fast kaum wahrnehmbares Schütteln von seinem Kopf, „hilf mir, Scully." Sie sah über ihre Schulter dann bei Mulder zurück. Sie nahm ihre Hand von seiner Schulter, und sich auch hinunter kniend, sie fing an zu graben. Nach einem Moment schlugen ihre Hände etwas Weiches. Material. Scully bürstete die Erde weg, um in einer dünnen Schicht, verderbendes Flanell gedeckte skelettartige Rippen zu enthüllen. Dort wurde ein Herz im Zentrum der Brust Ausschnitt geformt.

Mulder stand neben dem Metallprüfungstisch und starrte das kleine Skelett eines jungen Mädchens an. Er wagte es nicht zu hoffen, daß der Körper das seiner Schwester war. Er wollte nicht daß es war. Er wollte Schließung, aber dies war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Dies war nicht in der Arbeitsbeschreibung. Er schaute den Schlafanzug an und brachte die verblichene Farbe herein, das Blumenmuster und lagerte alles in seinem Gedächtnis, beim bleiben so getrennt wie möglich. Er führte seine Hand über dem linken Schlüsselbein... und fühlte einen Stoß. Vorsichtig sehend konnte er einen schwachen Riß und eine unvollkommene Ausrichtung des Knochens sehen. Nein, dachte er. Er führte wieder seine Hand darüber. Der Bruch war immer noch dort, er stellte es sich nicht vor. Mulder zog aus einer Mappe einige Röntgenstrahlen und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Dort im linken Schlüsselbein konnte er eindeutig sehen, daß es gebrochen worden war. Nein, es konnte nicht sie sein. Dies war nicht, wie es sein sollte.

Mulder hörte die Tür hinter ihm öffnen, und er stieß die Röntgenstrahlen aufs Geratewohl schnell in die Mappe zurück. Er setzte es auf den Tisch und lehnte sich dagegen, sein Kopf in Niederlage gehangen. Scully kam zu ihm herauf. "Mulder?"

„Es ist sie, Scully. Habe ich recht?"

"Mulder-"

„Samantha brach ihr Schlüsselbein, als sie sechs war." Er stürzte vorwärts und wartete nicht auf Scully zu antworten. „Es war ihr linkes Schlüsselbein. Wir hatten im Hinterhof eine Schaukel... ach Gott." Er endete und folgte weg.

"Mulder," Scully fing wieder an, „nein, sie ist es nicht."

„Aber der Bruch. Wer sonst—„

„Ich nahm eine Knochenmarkprobe und nahm die Freiheit, ihre DNA mit deinen und das deiner Mutter zu vergleichen, sie waren schon auf den Akten." Sie setzte fort zu erklären. „Sie passen nicht zusammen."

Mulder drehte sich um sie in die Augen zu schauen. „Was."

„Es ist keine Zustimmung, Mulder. Dies ist nicht Samantha."

Mulder kehrte zum Körper um und als eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihn hetzte, ließ er einen Atem heraus, den er nicht erkannte hatte, das er gehalten hatte. „Aber es ist jemand."


End file.
